Chocolate Mix
by yukio00
Summary: Draft to all of my unfinished (Which is every f my fics) and my newly born fictions,
1. Ron The Gamer 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

. . .

Ron Wesley, he is well known as the Git, Glutton, and a really ill manner of speech and etiquette.

It was a normal for him to be called like that,

He then let out a sigh as he sit up on his bed,

"Three, Two, One,"

"BREAKFAST!" Molly Weasley then scream, as she let the plates levitate itself toward the table.

Seeing no one saying anything yet, she then let out a mumble, then take a deep breath.

"I SAID, BREAKFAST READY! WAKE UP YOU LOT!" Then she scream out, this time she then see Percy actually walk out from his room.

With his clothing and hair is done,

Molly Weasley then let out a proud smile,

Oh, how she love her favorite son.

He will be a Perfect, she know it for sure,

And he did become one! She is so happy!

Then the twin come up as well, with their mischievous smile that hold no harm yet only have pranks within.

"Oh Fred, could you please woken up your brother Ron and your sister Ginny?"

Then 'Fred' gasp, "Mom, I'm George!"

"Exactly Mom, how could you!"

"We are -"

"- Your child! How can you -"

"- **Mistaken us both**!"

Then Molly can feel her headache growing,

A laugh then calm her headache and wrath,

"You two lot, just get your brother and sister," Arthur Weasley then said as he laugh amusingly watching his family play that always happens every morning.

"You two!"

"Let them be Molly, they are still children," Arthur then said with a loving smile to Molly, she then can just let out a sigh.

As the twin knock on their sister door,

Ron, who's already woken up, watching Krum poster on top of his bed.

He then let out a sigh,

"When can I do something amazing?" He then sigh,

Then he see the only book that are placed at his so called 'bookshelves'.

It was a Harry Potter adventure,

He got it for free from the Bones when he was having his only Birthday Party, as his family couldn't afford a Birthday Party for all of their kids.

"Fighting the dragon eh, At age 6 too." Ron then sigh,

Then a pounding door was heard, he then let out string of curses.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

He then scream out, and jump out from his bed and ignore his mum imaginary screaming about do his bed,

Grabbing his old brush, he then fast fully brush his hair.

"Hurry! Or Mum-"

"-Will kill you,"

Then he heard a snicker from his devil twin of a brother,

He just replied with a mumble.

Walking down the stair he then watch on how his family been waiting for him, He then let out a mumble of 'sorry' and go sit on his chair.

Ron then start to munch every food that was created and made from his mum hard work,

"The foofh ish goofh mufhm" He then said with a mouthful, causing Ginny to scrunch her face at him,

"Close your mouth! harry Potter would never do that!"

At that He then roll his eyes,

"How do you know?" He then ask after he swallowed his food,

"Well, the book said it! it is on the Harry Potter and the Nundus!" She then put her nose up in the air,

Ron then nod,

Then he realized something a miss,

"How did you get that book?" he then ask, as far as he know, his parent reject him when he just want to buy a photo of Krum.

"Well, the Patil's let me borrow theirs,"

"Oh,"

He then continued his eating and ignoring how Percy feed his rat of a pet and brag about his accomplishment at Hogwart.

As they were peacefully eating, her mother then go to the kitchen saying that she will get more mash potatoes for them,

he then see from the corner of his eyes that the devil twins were snickering,

**BOOM**

"Oh no," He then moan,

**"FRED! GEORGE! YOU TWO IN A BIG TROUBLE!**"

"Uh-"

"-Oh,"

He then let his head hit the table.

"Urgh,"

. . .

The sun was scorching, and Ron was wailing as he grab the Gnome and throw it.

"It's you two fault! Why am I always be in trouble when I didn't even participate on your mischief?!"

He then growl in annoyance as he throw another Gnome and ignoring their insult on their Gnomenesse,

He actually not sure if it was an insult or not, but if he was them, he will curse him as well,

"Well, ickle wickle Ron-"

"-It's because Mum know that-"

"-You love us so much!"

"Yup, so so much!"

Ron then show a gagging face,

"See that Ronnie-"

"-You show us two-"

**"-So much Love**!"

Ron then shake his head in denial,

"No,"

Then the twin just shrug, and continued to de-gnome the garden.

After awhile it was only 1 Gnome left, and the twin decided that it was Ron problem as they have some reading to do for their homework,

Ron then reluctantly nod,

He then grab the Gnome, then suddenly it bit him,

"Ouch! You!"

Then suddenly he see the Gnome's eyes actually turn into a really piercing white.

Ron then felt terrified,

"Mum," He then let out a whimper,

As he was ready to scream, the Gnome then open it's mouth. He then squished his eyes to close as he was scared it will bite him once again,

He is only 10! he will be soon become a Hogwart Student! He is not ready to die!

"**You, The child that hold the blessing of Hecate, and the Blessing of Gaia will receive the power of The Game! Accept it, and rule your life to your fulfils! Awake! Your past memories! And life as the present time!!"** Then the Gnome become a dust of gold.

Hearing that, Ron open his eyes and only find a dust of gold. He then felt more terrified.

First of all, that Gnome just speak some Gnomenesse to him,

And second of all, He just got bitten from a Gnome!

"Should I tell mum?" He then ask,

But thinking the cost of the hospital, he then shake his head as it was a normal bite after all.

"Probably the Gnome just run away and shit the dust," Ron then curse his luck,

**PING!**

Ron then scratch his ear, and clean off his earwax.

"Argh! The sun making me hear things!"

He then proceeds to go into his house to get some relaxing.


	2. Journey with Upgrade 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's,**

**. . .**

"What?"

A relatively tall woman with an Asian feature then ask herself as she read the paper that was coincidentally put in front of her face as she woken up in the middle of the sea with only a little ship to support her body.

**Apologize for a slight error Young one,**

**Your Sacrifice is Appreciated for your kind.**

**For a compensation, we decided to put you under one of the World that coincidentally Neutral.**

**Also, We Have decided to given you [ Upgrade ] As your Aids to survive this world.**

**Your Welcome.**

"Upgrade?" She then ask herself, still at lost.

"Sacrificed? I was a Sacrifice?" Samael then ask confusingly.

She then try her best to remember yet something was blocking her memories, "Samael, My name," She then whisper.

Samael then look around the sea, Looking for any land that are near. Yet she didn't find any, Then she remember 'Upgrade' that was given to her.

"Hm, How do I call upon the power?" She then ask herself,

Then a Blue box showed up in front of her.

She then jumped out of scare, But she hold on the boat as the support as the cause from her jumped caused the boat to sway too big for her comfort.

**[ Upgrade Boat ? ] **

The box then ask as she was focusing at the swaying boat hoping it will not flip and have her to be drowned to the sea.

"Huh?" Samael then confusedly ask herself once more.

It seems that she is indeed of a human contact as she felt like she is close to lose to her sanity.

"Yes?"

**[ Begin Upgrading . . . ]**

Then the Boat that she currently at was shining, Then she heard a 'PING' sound that cause Samael to close her ear. Yet it didn't stop from the sound to broke through her hand and the Ringing was still stinging her ears.

**[ Finish Upgrading ! ]**

**[ Boat Lv. 2 ! ]**

**[ DEF : 150 ATK : 0 ]**

She then scrunch her eyebrows as she watch a new Box popping out.

"Def? What is that? And Atk?"

She then ask herself. Then another Ringing was heard, causing Samael to groan.

**[ DEF is Defense, and ATK is Attack. ]**

Samael then blink.

"Oh, Alright. Thank you,"

Yet the box was not answering her.

Or probably ignoring her,

Looking at her Boat, She then start thinking. "Well, Maybe I should start Upgrading it more?". Then Samael nod to herself.

**[ Begin Upgrading . . . ]**

**[ Finish Upgrading ! ] **

**[ Boat Lv. 3 ! ] **

**[ DEF: 200 ATK: 0 ]**

"Not enough," Samael then mumble, as she watch the Boat still look the same.

She then Begin her Upgrading, Yet somehow she is stuck at Level 5.

**[ Begin Upgrading . . . ]**

**[ Finish Upgrading ! ] **

**[ Boat Lv. 5 ! ] **

**[ DEF: 300 ATK: 50 ]**

Looking at her Boat, It seems it is actually bigger.

And there was a Cannon placed on the middle.

Samael then walk toward the Cannon with an interest on her face, "Woah," She then let out an awe as she let her finger trail the Cannon.

Then she also notice that there was a room as well, Opening the door, she then walk toward the small room.

There was no bed nor desk.

It is just an empty square room, "This is fantastic," She then mumbled.

Samael then walk outside of the room, and look at the sea. Then she try her hardest to upgrade the Ship once more yet it's no use.

**[ Warning ! ]**

**[ Upgrading Failed ! ]**

**[ Not enough Faith to be able to Breakthrough the Level cap ! ] **

At that, Samael scrunch her eyebrow.

"Not enough faith? How do I earn Faith then?"

**[ Faith is Earned when You are praying for God. ]**

"Huh? What god?"

**[ The Christian God. ]**

"Oh, alright. How do you pray to him?" Samael then ask as she notice that the god have a Capital G not a lowercase g for God.

**[ You are taking this too casual. But Down to your Knee, Close your eyes and Put your palm together. ]**

Ignoring the talk of the box, Samael then do what it instruct her.

**[ Now, say. "****Hail Mary**, **full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.." ]**

"I thought I am praying to God, not to this Mary?"

Samael then ask,

**[ Do it. ]**

"Fine,"

Samael then Grumble.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death."

**[ Now, Do this multiple times. Until the Sun is Down. After that, I will tell you when you can stop you may close the prayer with Amen. ]**

Somehow, with Samael closing her eyes. She manage to see the word.

Nodding, Samael then begin her praying.

As she keep repeating the prayer, She feel something familiar in the prayers. It's like she know what she was doing.

She felt like her lips was moving by itself, and her mind? It was warm. Not sure how she can described it, But she feels like she was Belong.

**[ Faith has Restored. You may Stand. ]**

With that, Samael then open her eyes.

Samael then began stretching her legs and arm, as it was sore. She was unsure on how long she has been praying exactly, But she is hungry.

Looking around, It seems that an unknown barrel was spotted on the left corner on her ship.

As she walk closer to the barrel, a new Pop up was showed.

**[ Open Tier 1 Gift ? ]**

"Yes," Samael then said to a thin air.

**[ Opening . . . ]**

**[ Receive : 100,000 Beri, 100 Food ]**

Then Suddenly the Barrel turned into a Treasure Chest. 2 of them to be precise,

Opening it up, she find That one of the filled with money with B on it, and the other side is basically meats and berries.

"How is the meat stayed fresh? Isn't it going to be rotten?" Samael then ask,

**[ The Treasure Chest is Unique. ]**

"That doesn't answer my question," Samael then grunt, then she notice something, "What are you?"

**[ Upgrade. ]**

"Still doesn't answer my question."

Samael then grumble. Then she feels like the Boat was moving, "Wait, I didn't move the boat yet!" Samael then screamed out.

**[ Moving to the Nearest Island . . . ]**

Looking at the Box, Samael then let out a sigh. "Well, At least one of my question is answered."

Then Samael notice something.

"Tier 1? What do you mean by that by the way?"

**[ As you gained your Faith through Prayer, God decided that you are now in Tier 1. A Novice level. ] **

"Oh. Well, Maybe it will be better if you can just tell me about it instead of myself asking you that?" Samael then suggest,

**[ It is your Job to notice it. Not mine. ]**

"Well, Someone is Grumpy." Samael then mumbled.

. . .

"So, can people steal my money or my food?" Samael then ask as she watch the Treasure chest that are located outside of the room of her boat.

**[ No. ]**

"Alright, good then. Wait, What is the currency?"

**[ 1 Dollar is 100 Beri ]**

"Ok." Then Samael notice something weird. "How did I know what Dollar means?" She then scratch her hair.

"Oh well, Upgrade the Boat," She then begin her upgrading.

**[ Begin Upgrading . . . ]**

**[ Finish Upgrading ! ] **

**[ Boat Lv. 10 ! ] **

**[ DEF: 600 | ATK: 300 | 2 Room ]**

Then Samael notice that there was 2 Door on the boat, Instead of 1. The first one, the one with an empty space was rimmed with blue, and the new one is rimmed with a burned orange color.

Opening the second door,

She then was greeted by a small kitchen.

"Thank you," She then thank 'Upgrade'.

Yet there was no answer to her gratefulness.

After awhile, another Ring was on her ear.

**[ Thank the Lord, which is God. If you are wondering who is your Lord. And not me. **]

Samael then nod, "Thank you Lord," She then said. Then her right hand move automatically do a Holy Cross.

Wait. "What is a 'Holy Cross'?" Yet there was no answer, So Samael just put it as a random memories that are 'locked' or Missing.

Yet at the same times, she couldn't help but to wonder. Why is 'God' have so many names. First Mary, now Lord?

Weird.

**[ Arrived at Looney Town ] **

Samael then scrunch her eyebrow together once again, "Who name their town 'Looney'?" She then wonder if it will be the same as the population at that town as well.

Then Samael shake her head in denial, and walk out from her boat.

She did remember in one of the questions she once asked to Upgrade, that it will protect the boat from any thief.

Or something like that.

Samael also pocket 30,000 Beri on her pocket. Which is contained with 6 of the 5,000 Beri bills. She is unsure if it is enough to buy some clothing or some Kitchen utensil. Or even sleeping bag, Or another chest to keep her clothing.

"Oh, Who am I kidding." Samael then grumble, as she go back to her ship and get all of the money she got.

And probably she will also get some cheap swords and upgrade it, Then sell it for more.

That and some jewelry,

That sounds good.

Beside, Samael unsure what is her objective in this world. But she know for sure one of them is for sure to stay alive.

Walking around the town, Samael manage to find where the shopping district were.

Samael then start buying 5 pairs of dresses, bras and underwear. And some shoes.

That actually manage her to cost 15,000 Beri. With only 85,000 Beri left for other things.

Then Samael start buying cart that she can push, Just incase she start buying stuff that are too much for her to carry. Also it was on sale for only 3,000 Beri.

It's actually remind her of a Trolley back when she was still alive. Or in her previous world.

"Wait, I start remembering things. It may be slow, but it's a start," Samael then said with a small smile.

"Have a nice trip!"

"Thank you!"

Samael then put her Kitchen utensil to her cart. "This is actually useful," Samael then compliment. And wonder why they are called Looney town in the first place.

The Kitchen utensil that are actually got 5 of the Plates, Spoons, Different kind of Pans, glass for drink, and some Knives. Cost her a whooping 20,000 Beri.

And then she go buy a hammock, with a Blanket and some Heater. Then she also buy some First aids kit, leaving her with only 51,000 Beri to buy some swords and jewelry.

Samael also stumbled into a Roll of cloths that are on sale.

Which she Grab it quick enough before the other females start noticing.

Maybe Samael can start creating some clothing as well, and start selling it. She is unsure about her plan, But she will just wing it until it work.

Then Samael start buying the sewing kits,

Walking to the Weapon shop, Samael then look around, as she hold her carts on her left hand.

"Welcome Traveler," The Owner then smile,

"Thank you," Samael then nod her head toward the owner, as he was kind enough to welcome her.

"What kind of weapon are you looking for?" The Owner then ask, as he watch the tall woman looking through his weapons.

As the Owner watch more, he then start notice that the structure of her face is similar to the Noble. Perhaps from the Eastern side, yet when he look at the clothings, it seems that it is not match to what The noble on that side would wear.

'_A Run away or maybe a bastard,'_

He then start thinking,

Then a cross necklace caught his eyes.

He crunch his eyebrows, He wonder where he seen that before. Yet nothing was coming to his brain.

"What is the cheapest one?" She then ask.

A run away then,

Because even a Bastard of a Noble spawn can afford the most expensive weapons he got.

"Well, on the left corner side" He then point on the location, "Those weapons are 5,000 Beri to 10,000 Beri, Mostly they are Swords or Dagger." He then kindly tell her.

Samael then nod her head and walk toward the weapon stand.

She then start grabbing 6 of the 5,000 Beri one. And walk toward the owner and give the money.

"Thank you, and good luck with your Travel!"

The owner then said as he watch the woman nod and leave his store.

Watching the long black hair of the woman, he then scrunch his eyebrow. "The Whitebeard!" He then screamed out.

As he remember the back of the skeleton of the banner of the Whitebeard there is a same cross.

Yet the woman has is actually longer on the bottom part.

"Oh well,"

The owner then shrug and start greet his new customer with a smile.

. . .

"Thank you!"

"No problem Dearie,"

Walking with only 2,000 Beri on her pocket, Samael then walk out from the Jewelry store.

She then go back to her boat,

Then start to grab the cart and bring it up to her boat, "Ugh, It's heavy."

Samael then grumbled.

Then she felt her cart was actually getting lighter, Then she was greeted with a man that actually helping her.

"Here," A lazy yet deep voice of a man then said.

Samael then nod.

She then notice that the man have a green moss hair. A scar on his eyes and 3 earring, Samael brain then was warning her about something, yet she couldn't remember what it is.

"Thank you, I would pay you but I only have 2,000 Beri," Samael then said,

The man just nod at her.

"Just pay me with food." He then grunt,

Samael tilt her head. But she nod.

"Alright, Just put the cart over there," She then point on the corner. Then man then nod.

"My name is Zoro," The man then said,

And Samael notice that he has 3 Swords on his hips.

"My name is Samael," She then said.

Zoro then observe Samael, He notice that Samael actually have a weak figure even if she is tall.

No muscle mass is seen,

How did she survive in the East Blue in the first place? East Blue on this part is filled with pirates, not really a big one. But closed to be one, even if their bounties only ranged from 10,000 Beri to 250,000 Beri.

Though, her ship look decent as well.

Maybe this is her first week of Traveling?

Then Zoro yawn,

"Alright, Thank you! Just wait in here a minute. I need to put some of the stuff on my bedroom, and then put some utensil on my Kitchen," Samael then said.

Zoro then nod,

She just start Traveling then.

Also, he wonder if Samael actually do this to everyone. Allowing man in their boats.

Oh well,.

Not his problem.

He is just Hungry and sleepy. Probably need to get some Alcohol too,

Wonder Samael have some.

Yet looking at the cart, It seems that he didn't see any Alcohol bottle. But he remember that there was a weapon sticking up.

A sword to be precise.

Maybe she is a swordwoman?

Then Zoro looking at the blue skies and start to dozing off.

He need to stop to think about other people when he need to think about how to get other pirates. He really need money to get some booze.

. . .

As Samael put the hammock on the floor, and some of the objects that she will organize later on the floor. And then she also put the weapons and the jewelry on the floor as well.

She feel like she can start trusting Zoro to not steal anything from her.

Call it a gut feeling,

Or a brain feeling if that's make sense.

Then Samael bring up her Carts that are full with Kitchen utensil and walk toward her Kitchen.

As she walk out, she notice that she watch the green hair man, Zoro, her mind remind, was actually asleep on the corner of the ship.

Shrugging off that a man sleeping on her ship,

Samael then walk toward her Kitchen and put the necessaries utensil on the specific spot.

"I will have all of this full sets someday," Samael then said, as she nod to herself.

Then she open her Fridge, wondering on how the electric was working, but it probably Upgrade power that help it.

And she find the food actually moved to this place.

Then Samael have a bright Idea, "If the food moved to the fridge, That's mean the Chest is empty! I can put either the Jewelry or the Sword on there!"

Then Samael, also put some seasoning and spices that she manage to get for a discount, and put it on the top cupboard.

"What should I make?" Samael then ask herself.

As she look at the food, Which surprisingly filled with Meats, vegetable and somehow Milk, Then Samael notice that Yogurt was included in the fridge as well.

"Huh, That's new."

Then Samael close the Fridge, then she open one of the Cupboard.

"Oh. Alright,"

In there she find Chips and Cracker.

Then Samael move to another Cupboard, and Samuel find a dried noodle. "Fried noodle it is," Samael then said.

Grabbing 2 of the pack noodle, She then get ready the pot as she fill it with waters.

Then she get a cutting board and grab on of the medium knife and set it on the side, Walking toward the fridge Samael then look for some meat ball.

Which she finally find it, on the freezer side, Then she grab some vegetable as well.

Then she start washing the Vegetable and leave the frozen meatball on the bowl of water.

Looking at the Knife. she then looking at the green hair man, Zoro, her brain remind her again, and notice he is indeed sleeping. So then she then scrunch down acting as if she was grabbing something,

And Upgrade her Knife.

**[ Begin Upgrading . . . ]**

**[ Finish Upgrading ! ] **

**[ Knife Lv. 5 ! ] **

**[ DEF: 100 ATK: 350 ]**

Looking at the Knife, Which once again stop at Level 5, Samael then nod to herself as she is satisfied with her new Knife.

Then she stand up as she grab a fruit that was coincidentally beside her, and walk toward the sink and wash it.

Then put it on the Fruit bowl, that actually only filled with Apples and pears in the middle of the table.

Cutting her Vegetables, Samael then notice that the pot of water now start to bubbling. Which she then clean her hand on her dress, She know she forgot something! It was Apron, and grab the dried noodle and tear up the plastic packages, and slowly put the dried noodles on the pot of water.

Then she grumbled to herself.

She forgot to buy some Trashcan.

She then shrug and just grab some plastic bag and use it as the trashcans.

Then she go back to her vegetables and start to cut it. After she finished it, she set it aside and grab another pans and put some oils on it.

She know she was supposed to wait until the pans were hot, but she didn't care either way.

Then she look at the meatball, Surprisingly it was already defrosted.

Samael then start cutting the meatball by to Half on each of the meatballs.

"Oy, Do you need help?" A voice then stop her from cutting the meatballs.

Samael then tilt her head.

"Hm, I think I'm fine," Samael then said.

Zoro then watch the black hair lady and nod.

He didn't really want to help, he was too lazy for that. But it was nice to ask, as he is eating her food.

Zoro then sit on the stool,

"Where is your destination after this?" He then ask as he watch Samael cutting the meatballs in a fast pace.

A chef for sure.

"I'm not sure, I will just follow where my boats bring me," She then shrug.

Zoro then nod.

"You mind to send me to Shells Town?" He then ask.

Samael then scrunch her eyebrows together as she think. Can Upgrade send them to Shell Town? She is unsure, but she just nod either way.

Upgrade has shown her that it is a strong and a Godly being.

So he probably will.

"Sure, Why not." She then said.

"Great, Thanks." Zoro then nod to her,

"No problem," Samael then said as she bring up the pot filled with noodles to the sink and start to separate the water and the noodles.

. . .

"Thank you for the food," Samael then said as she do a Holy Cross.

Zoro then quietly just eat his food. Surprisingly it was a decent taste. He quiet like it actually.

"So, what bring you to Travel?" Samael then ask Zoro as she eat her noodle.

She is quiet proud on how it turned out and how it taste.

Zoro then shrug.

"My dream," He then grunt.

Samael notice that Zoro actually a grumpy old man inside of a teenager body.

"Oh? That's nice." Samael then said, "If you don't mind, What is your dream?" Samael then ask.

"To be the strongest Swordman." he then said, as she stop eating and look at Samael eyes.

She notice that Zoro was serious actually about his dream. Again, the back of Her mind was telling her that he will achieved his dream.

"I Pray for you to attain that then" Samael then replied.

Zoro let one of his eyebrow raised at how Samael said and act. It seems when she said that particular word her right hand do the cross motion on her chest. Perhaps she is one of the religious freaks?

She doesn't look like one though.

"Hn. Thanks," Zoro then said and continued his meal.

"Hey, do you got some booze or any Alcoholic beverage?" Zoro then ask, as he notice that Samael only serve him a water.

Samael then tilt her head.

"Let me check," She then said.

As she stand up from her chair, She then wonder if 'Alcohol' is included as 'Food'. As Upgrade never really mention what 'Food' in specific.

Opening the fridge, Samael then look at the Fridge up and down, and somehow the bottle of milk was changed into a bottle of Wine.

"Oh,"

"Thank you Lord,"

Samael then mumbled as she grab the Alcohol.

"I got Wine if you don't mind?" She then said as she grab the bottle, then she get 2 glass as well.

"Here, let me help you," Zoro then offer.

Samael nod at him,

Grabbing the wine bottle, Zoro then grab the top of it and snap it off.

"Uh.." Samael then was just flabbergasted on how he open the bottle of wine. Looking at the top of the bottle, it was a clean cut.

'Scary'

Samael then said to herself.

"Here," Zoro then said nonchalantly as he pour the wine on the glass. It was not a Fancy glass, but booze is a booze and he will not judge nor care.

"Thank you," Samael then said as she watches Zoro pouring the Wine on her glass.

She then waits until Zoro pour the wine to his glass, yet he showed no indication that he will do that. She then raises her eyebrow at him.

"Do you mind?" He then asks,

'Do I mind what exactly?' Samuel then asks herself. As she as confused with his gesture.

"Sure?" Samael then said unsurely.

Then at that, Zoro chugs the wine from the bottle itself. It feels like a minute, and it was done.

"Gah! It's been a long time!" Zoro then said as he wipes his mouth from any wine water residue. Then he bang the Wine bottle at the table to show his satisfaction as well.

"Oh."

Samael then was baffled at the sight in front of her,

**[ It is time for your Daily Prayer. ]**

Looking at Upgrade pop up, Samael then fasten up her eating and stand up to her room.

"I will be back,"

She then said to Zoro,

Zoro then look up to her and shrug.

Walking out from the Kitchen, Nia then go to her room and kneel down. Then Nia proceeds her prayer, "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee -"

She then repeat the prayer over and over again, Until upgrade inform her that she is finished.

. . .

Zoro then look at the Kitchen.

It seems that it is filled with new stuff, Then he try to think about this 'Samael' woman. It seems that she is too trusting, What if he was a pirate and steal her stuff. Or worse, rape her?

She look delicate enough and weak as well.

So she is indeed an easy target.

Then Zoro grab the meatball and throw it into his mouth, "Hmm.." Then Zoro was curious why Samael was leaving in such a hurry. He then stand up and start leaving the Kitchen.

Looking outside, it seems that she is not at the Dock, then she see her room door was closed.

He then walk closer to the room, in there he can heard a string of words of what it sounded like a prayer. And she actually repeated the words over and over again.

"She is Religious then. Hope not a Zealot." Zoro then mumbled and decided to walk toward the corner and took a nap.

As he is not drunk enough to deal with this current problem.

He wonder if it's really rude for him to take more booze from the Fridge without Samael approval. "Hm. Maybe she will forgive me?"

Zoro then ask himself yet he shake his head and take a nap.


	3. Witch at Hogwart 1

"Filia! How many times I told you to never play in that forest! It is dangerous." Aunt Sally then screams, as I just keep my head on my toes.

"Argh, Just go wash, dinner will be up in 30 minutes." Aunt Sally then screams once more time, causing me to run to the bathroom way.

As I jump to the bathroom and bath myself, I then go and continued to change the clothes and stay in my room. Not forgetting to lock the door.

"Alright, it's clear," I then whisper.

"Any mission for me My Lord?" I then ask the thin air, which turns into a dark transparent rectangular box, with a blood-red as the color for the text.

Looking at the blank box, it seems that this unknown box doesn't have any for myself, so I then proceed to open up my 'Stats'.

**Name: Filia Shadow Walker  
Age: 10** **Level: 7  
Class: Witch** **Rank: Novice  
Path: -** **Lord : Satan  
Hp: 42** **Mp: 59  
Str: 6** **Int: 9  
Cha: 2** **Luk: 1  
Sp: 9** **Money: 0**

**Perk: Witch [ + 50 MP, + 30 HP ] **

"My level is still 7, c'mon, is there any active quest for me to do my Lord?" Filia then grumbles It seems that her Lord isn't answering her. Which caused her to just ignore it.

"Please?" Filia then begs as she bows down to the floor.

She actually stumbles into this box after her trip into the mines, How? She forgot vaguely, but the one that she remembers is that she got the box who keep giving her quest to make her stronger.

At first, she thought it was an illusion, but then suddenly it was not even close.

Not only that, she learns that by kneeling to praying to Lord Satan help her to heal up, And she also can gain an exp from a sacrifice.

But she was only able to do it with cats and any animals she stumbles upon. And that, she needs to be careful with, As the adults start to get suspicious about the missing pets in their neighborhood.

And praying to Lord Satan?

She found it by accident. She has a classmate that was talking about how witches worship satans and such, so she did try. Never in her life of 10 years old that she was able to get the wish she was able to get.

Now, let's start drawing the Lord Satan sign on her hands.

It might boost her Magic!

. . .

"Filia! I told you to stop with your nonsense drawing on yourself. Go take a shower and make sure the ink on your hands is clean! I don't want you to have that hideous drawing on your hands as we go to the church! You hear me?!" Aunt Sally then says, as she sneers and walks to go get her high heels that are placed on the basement.

Filia then sneers, as she watches her aunt walk on the stairs in the basement, she then smirks. Bringing her hands up, she then chants "_Ai Noy Koras, Ai Noy Koras, Ai Noy Koras,_" Filia then put her hand into a gripping motion, then suddenly the lamp on the downstairs shattered and the door is slammed shut.

_**-10 MP**_

"AHHHHHH!" As Filia hears her aunt scream and hammering the doors, Filia then hums a song and walks upstairs to get herself clean up.

After all, there is no witch sane enough to walk into the church proving herself as a witch and get crucified. Or even worse, burned.

Turning the water on, she then let her body calmed down by the water. "Any Missions for me my lord?" Filia then whispers as she is now level 9, she feels that one or two more missions from her lord will open up her power and be level 10.

**[ Attend Hogwarts. ]**

**[ Sacrifice A Virgin ] **

**[ Daily Sacrifices 0 / 2 ]**

Looking at her three options. It seems that the only thing she can do is only one, but how can she find this 'Hogwarts'? And as for her Daily Sacrifices, She might need to go to the pet shop again.

After church.

Or her aunt will probably kick her out from the house. Wait, isn't that what she needs?

At that thought, Filia then smiles under the running water of the shower.

Turning off the water, Filia then walks out and dry her hair up. Getting dressed up, she then gathers up her stuff that is deemed useful to her Inventory. Taking her clothes and her blanket, She then took all of her books as well.

Slowly getting out of her room, she then tries to hear any sound from downstairs. Not hearing anything, it means that her aunt is already out from the basement and probably cursing the 'haunted house' once more.

"Heh," Filia then smirks as she walks toward her aunt's room. In there she then packs up all of her aunt jewelry, money and all of the things that Filia think that can be a trade to the Lord for money,

Filia then eyes the closet of her aunt. "Should I take it and sell it as well?" Filia then asks herself, looking at the closet full of clothes. She then shook her head, "No, I am good. Satan will find me a way to be alive anyway.." Filia says as she leaves the room.

But then she go back to the room and took half of the Clothes,

"Just in case,"

. . .

It has been around 3 months or more that Filia been living on the wild. In there, she finds that living in the woods is much better, as she always feels welcome on the wilds.

Also, she barely can keep track of date and such, Not only that, she decided to trade most of her clothes and blanket to get money for food. Lord Satan is fair, as the money, she gains from most of the trade actually is a hefty sum.

Smelling the scent of the woods, she then smiles. It is like a home should feel like, and tonight, under the full moon, Filia bare feet then step on the dirt and pebble on the ground.

"_Corgh Ya Fisg,"_ Filia then whispers her chants, then the ground in front of her suddenly on fire.

_**-15 MP**_

Filia also learns to master her chants, she but she also learns that only using one chant will using more magic than 3 chants.

"Mphhh" A muffle then can be heard from behind her. Looking at the back, Filia poker face then turns into a creepy smile.

"My first human sacrifice," She then coos, looking at the blond lady that she managed to lure to the woods, Tied up with vines and lips that were sewn by her.

The eyes of fear and despair. Also a hint of anger, But does Filia care about those emotions?

No, She doesn't.

Grabbing the blond lady's hair forcefully with her 17 strength, she then throws the muffling lady that is currently crying and shaking her head back and forth to the fire.

"_Ai Noi Koras, Ai Noi Koras, Ai Noi Koras, Ai Noi Koras,_" Filia then chants as she sees the lady skins burning from red into charcoals, then ashes.

**[ Level up! ]**

**[ Quest 'Daily Sacrifices' Complete ]**

**[ Quest 'Sacrifice A Virgin' Complete ]**

This is what she has been waiting for.

Then suddenly her body seems to glow, and new chants for new spells then suddenly on her head, Smirking in victory, she then screamed in victory.

"Finally! Level 15!"

Filia actually thinking to sacrifice all of the nuns and the bishops. But before that, she needs to be strong first. Also, it seems that she is only a novice.

She needs to be powerful soon, so she can serve Lord Satan.

As it was him, that woken Filia from her boring life to this adventurous one.

. . .

**Name: Filia Shadow Walker  
Age: 10** **Level: 14  
Class: Witch** **Rank: Novice  
Path: -** **Lord : Satan  
Hp: 64** **Mp: 150  
Str: 17** **Int: 25  
Cha: 2** **Luk: 5  
Sp: 0** **Money: 0**

**Perk: Witch [ + 50 MP, + 30 HP ]**


	4. Angel with Demon 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's**

**Warning: Grammarly Triggered, Yaoi (Somehow)**

**This is an Overlord cross over with High school dxd**

**. . .**

**[ Asariel Licifan]**

**Lv: 100**

**Job: One of the Almighty**

**Supreme Being +1**

**Seraphim**

**Residence: Great Tomb Of Nazarick**

**Alignment: Extreme Evil Sense of Justice: -500**

**Racial Lv: Angel** **15 Lv**

**Archangel** **10 Lv**

**Thronos** **15 Lv**

**Seraphim** **5 Lv**

**Other**

**Job Level: Healer** **10 Lv**

**Ruler of Life** **10 Lv**

**Authorities 10 Lv**

**Other**

**HP: 75**

**MP: 100+**

**Psy. Atk: 25**

**Psy. Def: 60**

**Agility: 60**

** : 95**

** : 80**

**Resist: 96**

**Special: 100**

**. . .**

"Ah, Asariel-kun.. Welcome," Momonga said with a cheeky emoji. Tch, darn him.

I am a female dammit! I was just messing around and then suddenly I got turned into a male. I should've trust my guts that potions is a no-no.

"Momonga, Want me to smite you?" I said spamming my angelic charm, no avail however, as there is no PVP allowed in this tomb.

"Ahahaha, I was joking Asariel-chan.." He said with a sheepish emoji this time, and I replied with a pouting emoji.

"It's just you and me this time again?" I asked, as I am not even surprised no more.

"No, Herohero was here.. And then he logged off, Real life things he said" He type, But I got a feeling he said it with hatred.

"Ah, alright.. Oy Momonga, guess what?" I said as I tried to make the mood goes up, and not emo like this.

"Yea?"

"Look at this," Then I used my skill, ***Poof*** Then my body filled with white bright shine and my wings all gone, and I am standing looking like a human character.

"AH! How?" Momonga asked as he look surprised as I am once I get it back then.

"Ohohohoho! Of course, because I. Am. Fab-u-lo-us!" I type with a fu-fu action. Which getting a sweatdrop actions as a reply,

"Nah, joking.. But I got it from the gacha, the platinum one. This is a skill named 'Chameleon' But I can only turned into human looking." I explain with a geeky looking emoji at the end.

"Ahh, That explained. I have a hunch about that." He then reply with a nodding actions,

"Yo Momonga, I'll be back, I'm going to look the NPC's once more.." I said and teleport to another floor ignoring his reply.

. . .

"Ahh, The NPC still looking good.. And Handsome, but still.. _Ufufufufufu_," I then creeply said with my avatar on sitting actions on the floor.

"Let's see the time, Uh.. 4 Minute left, Ah.. Let's join Momonga this time," I said and teleport to him.

. . .

"YO!" I said, but this time I use the voice control to scared him,

"Ah, Asariel.. You scared me," He type with a sweatdrop emoji. I then 'ufufufu'ed and walk toward him, as I am still on my human avatar and can't fly.

"What chu doing?" I asked, He didn't reply, "Ohohoho, Modified Albedo eh?" I said with a smirk, and I read the description.

"You.." I said,

"Ehehehe," He type with a grinning emoji.

"I am lost for a word, you pervert.." I told him,

"Ahahah, Yea.." He type with a guilty face emoji.

"Yea, but then again.. I probably going to do that to Demiurge.." I type with a sly emoji.

"Hm, You probably is.. Do you want to?" He then ask,

"Waaaiiittt! Really?" I said with a sparkly eyes actions,

"Yes, but only him." He told me with a stern actions.

"Awwww, Fineee.." I said with a pout emoji,

"Hm, Nevermind. I don't trust you with this, Wait here." He then teleport to God know where. Leaving me.

"MOMONGGAAAAA!" I type with caps on, but no one can actually see.. So it's useless.

. . .

"Back," Then Momonga teleport to me,

"Welcome backkkk, soo, How's Demiurge?" I asked, once again with a sparkly eyes action.

"It's done," He then giving me a thumbs up actions, still looked weird as his avatar is Lich.

. . .

"_Fufufufufu_, Sit there Momonga!" I type, as my character now in my angelic form once more.

"Fineeee," He type with a sigh action.

"Alrighttt, Now~ Make them bow! Muahahhahaah" I type with my character went into an evil laugh actions,

"You.. _*sigh*_ fine.." Momonga said,

***Dropped***

Then all of the NPC bow at him, and I grin at him, "Well, I will see you in real life Momonga~" I grin.

"Yes, Again, Thank you Asariel. To continued play this game with me," He type.

"Oy, I told you, It's no biggie! Beside, again, Imagine a Seraph and Lich together beating those human~" I type with a grinning emoji.

"Yea.. 10 more sec," Momonga said,

"Yup.." I answer him, with my avatar on sitting position on air.

"I'll miss this," Momonga said, and I nod at him.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

Then suddenly my screen goes black, _*sigh*_ I'll missed it.. All my money I've used to that game, I then tried to stand up but my feet betraying me with a cramps.

I sit on the chair for a while, and think about all the memories I had with Ainz Ooal Gown. Then my eyes went black as I forget to sleep for 2 days.

. . .

"Ayane-chan! Go to the office!" My teacher screamed, Shesh, It is not my fault that I sleep in her class, considering how boring it is.

Definitely not because I got lack of sleep problem.

Nope.

. . .

"Alright, I want a 2000 word of a self reflect Ayane-chan!" Demon glasses said, I just grudgingly nod at her.

Then I left the office with a scrunched up face, to show my distaste with that room.

After awhile, I then went into the classroom, It's lunch time so I went to grab my wallet.

Ah, I see my friend there, Oh, someone will buy food for us once more.

I know bullying is wrong, but I can't do nothing about it.

"Oy, I want some food and soda too!" I said as I sit down with my group of friends, The glasses girl nod and left. "Wait," I said, then her body went cold stop.

"Here," I said, giving her some Yen. She then sigh and smile at me, I just shrug her off and went into my friend.

"Ayane-chan.. You are too nice" Mira said, I just shrug at her,

"Any homework?" I asked,

"No, I think.. Let's asked glasses after she finished her shit," Nio said, As always she always harsh on Mika. Or 'glasses'..

I feel powerless, I wish I got my Overlord character.. As I can smite them or making them actually listen to me and stop the bullying.

But this is real life, That shit ain't possible.

. . .

Kuoh has been like this, Bullying is a common things. They were once tried to bully those pervert trio, but then they stop as they were too disgusted to be near them.

My thought is that they are purposely act like that to scared them, which successful. And if they actually like that, Then I'll be damned.

I've known Motohama for a while, we went into middle school together. He was once the ace of track teams. But then he changed once he went into high school.

Guess puberty hit him like a bitch.

And Matsuda? Well, I only know him as the basketball player back when we were in middle school. He was actually the Ace, popular and shit but as he go to high school he drastically changed.

And for Issei, I have no clue about him. At all, I've seen him at the middle school, but we actually never really talk.

. . .

I then get my food, couldn't watch Mika get bullied once more, then I just get up saying my excuse about demon teacher punishment. Which they cringed and give me a sympathy looked.

I just grin at them,

. . .

I then walk outside the school, I then found a bench and sit in there and eat. Ignoring the crowd behind me.

"Oy, Ayane, what's up?" Motohama voice then asked, I look back I see his face filled with bruise.

"Ouch.." I said as I look at Motohama state, Then suddenly Matsuda and Issei come next.

"Triple Ouch," I said as I look at their current state, Matsuda then rant about how it is alright as he have seen the body of an angel, which Motohama and Issei joined in.

"This guys.." I sweatdropped.

Then suddenly we heard a screaming and squealing girl voiced, Immediately all of the trio 'Tch'ed.

"Ahahaha, Oh god, Just look at you guys face!" I said with a laugh. Then their face turned sour and start cursing that pretty boy.

"Hmm, His face is not bad," As I said that Motohama looking at me with a betrayed face, "BUT!" I said quickly, "He is not looking good like my baby daddy Demiurge!" I said with passion.

"HAH?!" The trio said,

I then pulled up my phone, and show them a screenshot of Demiurge. "LOOK! AT! THIS! ART!" I scream with a squeal.

"Of course, She obviously always into a 2D." Motohama said with a sparkling glasses and nod into an approved, the other two nodding also.

Then Issei stopped and look into one directions mumbling about red hair and oppai, I ignore that.

The three then suddenly talking how great Onee-Sama is, and I continued my eating.

What's so good about those 'The Great Onee-Sama' anyway? Personally Albedo and Narberal is much more better.

. . .

Days went past, And I still missed my Overlord game dammit! Wait, Is that Issei I see? With.. A girl?!

So he has not been lying?!

Wait, what if he going to- wait, That face.. Issei seems to have an honest face with her, That's nice..

"Just for safety precaution.." I mumble and start to following them,

Ah, he bring her to a park, That is sweet.. Wait, where is everybody? Oho! It's only him and her now..

"Maybe I should leave them alone.." I mumble again and start look the opposite direction as I ready to leave.

Then I heard a scream, _*Blush*_.. "Wait, Why the scream is not-" What I see is not what I have in mind.

Issei woman is apparently flying with a black wings, and Issei is.. Dead.. on the ground. Oh lord.

"Oh god.." I whisper, and look at the woman once more, she has a black wings. I, I- WHat the fuck!

"Heh, another human.." She then looking at my directions.

"I- I'm so-sorry!" I said and tried to run,

Keywork tried.

I then feel something piercing my body and I blacked out once more.

I hope this is just a bad dream..

. . .

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Ah, "Whew, what a nightmare that is.. At least now I learn to not sneak up or stalk other people's.." I mumble and woken up.

I then go freshen up and changed into my uniform.

Going downstair, I didn't hear anyone voice and grumble in annoyance.

"Tch, they left once again," I mumble, "_Business trip_, They said." I said with a mocking chirpy voice my mother use.

Looking at the fridge, "Empty, of course." I grumble again, then I saw a note at the table.

"As I expected," I said while I throw the crumpled note, not bother to read it and took the money. Counting it, I have 55,000 yen.

Then satisfied, I put the money into my wallet.

. . .

"You nearly late Ayane-chan!" Mira said, while Nio ignoring me and continued texting her boyfriend.

"Yea, My bad.." I said with a half smile. Mira then shrug and tried to make a conversation with Nio.

You can say Nio is our 'leader' in this small group. Why? Because she is much more prettier I guess,

She got her hair colored into blonde, and always having a perfect makeup and those contact and nails always perfect. And don't forget about those double eyelids that she got for her present from her parents. Tch.

Not like Mira and I, while Mira has her brown hair, I have my black hair. Our eyes is like normal asian, no eyelids. And bland face.

Mira used makeup too, but her eyebrows always too thin, and her face always too caked. While me? Hah.. I am too lazy to wake up early just for doing make up only.

. . .

"Ayane! Wake up!" I then heard the demon voice once more, fuck.

"YES MA'AM!" I then woke up fastly and went into soldier pose, which caused a giggle around my classmate, causing me to grin.

"You.. Ugh. Go to the office one more time." She said as she shake his head into a disapproval. I then grinned at her.

After I arrived at the office, I then went into sleep.

**[ Synchronizing. 0% 15% 17% 37% 73% 98% 100% ]**

**[ Finished ]**

. . .

**T B C**


	5. System 1

**This is not a crossover story, just plainly focusing on Naruto verse.**

. . .

I died.

It was a quick death. There are no heroic actions going on, nor the cliques truck hitting scenes. It was just my clumsiness causes me to choke on a portion of food, that ending my own self and causing me couldn't breath.

What makes it much worse, is that I was eating at my room. With no one that can help me, nor at least have a sight of it. Maybe now they will think it's a murder or something,

But then again, Police and Investigator are smart. I watch the TV series about the investigator and amazing doctor that can see the causes of the person dies. Probably they know I ending up like that because it was my own dumb stupid mistakes.

Oh well,

…

I was welcoming death, like an old friend. Ok, I lied. I was procrastinating on how to go back to the living world for the sake of deleting all my history on my laptop and phone just in case someone going to decided to take a look at it.

_*Crunch*_

What in the, What is that sound?

**[ System load.. ]**

***PING!**

**[ System Connected ]**

**[ Create a New File? ]**

New file? What does it mean? Uh. Yes?

**[ System Synchronize with the New World ]**

**[** **3** **]**

**...**

**[** **2** **]**

**...**

**[** **1** **]**

**...**

**[** **0** **]**

**[ System Welcome Host ]**

. . .

After that 'New Life' Things, I was left into a random dark space where I couldn't move my bodies now my eyes and lips. I even can't seem to move my own nose.

It was until a new notifications come up, I have never seemed so happy in my dark space! Finally something.

**[ Congratulation! The user seems to be born. Choose Your Clan. ]**

**[ Uzumaki Clan ]**

**[ Ōtsutsuki Clan ]**

**[ Uchiha Clan ]**

**[ Hyūga Clan ]**

**[ Senju Clan ]**

**[ Kaguya Clan ]**

**[ Sarutobi Clan ]**

**[ Aburame Clan ]**

**. . .**

After that, many clans from an Anime that I've used to watch come from the list. Took me a while until I understand that I have not only earned the Gamer kind-of looking power, But I also seem to be stuck at the 'Kill-Or-To-Be-Killed' Universe.

Later on, I finally choose the Haruno clan. Why? I am not sure myself, But the red countdown from the System scared me, Therefore I choose 'wisely' and click it.

**[ Choose the User First Name ]**

Ah, This one seems to be hard, as it is a Japanese looking world. I need a Japanese name. You know what? Yui seems easy enough. I've seen the name on one of the SAO anime, And it's also easy to remember.

**[ Yui Haruno, Correct? ]**

Uh, Sure. It does sound good.

**[ User will be born into a randomize timeline. ]**

Wait. What?! Oh shit! The only Timeline I know is the Canon! That also I barely vague remember any of it as it was 20 years ago!

. . .

I did actually come up from the vagina just 3 hours ago. And it was a weird experience. I was blind and warm, But as I was squished and forcefully pushed, I was greeted by a blinding light and a loud noise that can probably killed me.

After that, the baby phase was boring. It was pooping, Eating and Sleeping. Nothing exciting happening, And there is no Name on top of their head either. So I am not sure what kind of game power I earn.

Took me a while to learn how to walk. And on my first birthday, My parent seems not celebrating it, They only kiss my forehead wishing me a Happy Birthday and other things which actually not even important to tell a toddler that barely can do anything to be honest.

And it seems the System do something to my brain, resulted that I can understand them. Talking with it? Still not sure, as I didn't manage to control my mouth.

I wish I can skip this phase though,

**[ System Authorize. Skipping Events. ]**

Oh, Oh! That's good.

After the blue triangle notifications shown up, I then seem to see a blur happening around me. And the next thing I know, Something knocking my head causing myself to be a dead asleep.

**. . .**

"Yui, Wake up, The breakfast is on the counter. Your Mother already out to work, and I will go to work in a minute," After that my new Father voice come up as he opens the door to my room, I then look up toward his way and nod.

"Ok," I said, from the voice it seems I am still a little kid. I then stand up from the bed, looking around the rooms it seems they decorate it differently now. Eventually, my eyes looking at the reflections on the mirror.

A choppy salmon pink hair, Pale completions, and a dead green eyes. And the most interesting is that my face, it seems like any normal background character you sees.

"Interesting," I said and smile, though the reflections seem to make my smile looks like a smirk.

Alright, I think I need a stats right now.

_**Name: Haruno Yui**_

_**Strength: 1**_

_**Intelligent: 1**_

_**Charisma: 1**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Cultivation: -**_

_**Technique: -**_

_**Skill: -**_

_**Point: 12**_

Alright, It seems that I skip the event too fast. I'm already 12. And the point is 12? Also, why is there's only got 3 kinds of stats? Maybe I should've put my points on. Hm,

"System, can you explain what does the three main stats is?" I whisper as I keep looking at the blue square stats of mine.

**[ Answering User, Strength is for the Power and Attack Damage causes. Intelligence is for A wise Decision and Chakra Pool. And Charisma is for Social Skill and Physical Appearance. ]**

"Oh, alright. Seems easy enough." I mumble, then my brain starts to think about an event. "System, can you please give me a brief summary of my life, and maybe my clan too?"

**[ Answering User, Yui Haruno. Daughter of Tamaki and Mai Haruno, Haruno clan was an old clan until it was the Elders downfall from the first war. Haruno clan is now becoming a Merchant and identified as a 'Civilians'. Yui Haruno is the only child of the couple. The user currently living on the outside nameless village but today User will be sold to become a Ninja on Suna. ]**

"Wait, hold the fuck down. Sold? Why? Explain thoroughly please." I said as I were confused. If I am not wrong, Haruno is known as the civilian after the first war right? And why the ninja country, Suna from all of the people, want to buy a kid from a civilian people? And who in the right mind of a parent that they sold their own child to be a killer?

Yea, I was thinking to be a ninja from the first place, but I don't want to be bound to it! I still want to be free.

**[ User parent seems on a Financial crisis, And User, as their only daughter is the only way. ]**

"Ok. Alright. Cool.." I said as I tried to comfort myself. I then think that Charisma is not really the main problem so I will put 5 points on Intelligence and Strength and the rest to Charisma.

As I believe that probably if I have low Charisma, I wound up to be a sacrifice for some God or something like that.

_**Name: Haruno Yui**_

_**Strength: 1.5**_

_**Intelligent: 1.5**_

_**Charisma: 1.2**_

_**Age: 7**_

_**Cultivation: -**_

_**Technique: -**_

_**Skill: -**_

_**Point: 0**_

"What in the, It's a point? Oh, Sweet baby Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all of his carpenters friends. It will be a really hard one to evolve. I should've known that it was suspicious when the system gives me." I said downcastly.

I want to test the chakra, But it seems it was not a perfect time as someone is banging the door.

Suddenly the banging stop and I can hear my newly father that decided to sell me soon. Then I walk toward my door and curiously poke my head out to see who is there.

"Hey honey," Suddenly my new father said, I then nod at him. "Father will go to work yea? He will be your babysitter, just follow him. Remember, be polite and nice," He said with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Oh, my uber is here.

And also.

'_Oh shit, I just got sold.'_

. . .

"So, just how many kids are getting sold?" I ask as I watch the Ninja with their face covered with a cloth, He then stops for a while and keeps looking at me. The other kid that was with us then starts laughing at me.

"What? You think I didn't notice?" I asked as if I was amused. I know that this guy can kill me anytime, But I just can't help it to make a conversation.

"16." His gruff and cold voice answer. I then raise my eyebrows on that. "Shit! Am I expensive?" I asked him, At least I want to know if I am worth it or not. Then suddenly most of the kids try to run away as soon they learn that it was not a joke, but then stop as they see his menacing face.

"Civilian, no." He answers, but I can hear amusement from his voice.

"Wait, are you serious?!" I said, Am I that cheap? Why!? He then stops and starts to stare at my face. "Yes." I swear to the gods above that this guy is smirking behind that cloth!

After a while of walking, we then stop at the gate of the village. In there I can see many kids and 6 other Ninja gathering around.

"Alright, seems everyone is already here. Did anyone here know how to use their chakra?" A female voice then asked. I then didn't say anything as I am not even sure with my 1.5 points I got enough chakra to whatever she wants.

**[ A. "Me!" -Increase Rep with Suna Nin, Decrease Rep with other sold child- ]**

**[ B. "I think most of us can." -Decrease Rep with Suna Nin, Increase Rep with other sold child. ]**

**[ C. Keep it quiet. -Decrease Rep with both party- ]**

What in the. Alright, System question. Can you show a percentage of me successfully performing the Chakra that she needs?

**[ Answering User, 75% ]**

Alright, I'll choose. Oh shit. Good performance to the Ninja or other kid that I barely know? But then again, I didn't know the Ninja either! But. Maybe I can get an exclusive treatment? Yea. Sucking up to the Ninja it is.

"Me!" I suddenly said with hands up and a cheerful grin. The Ninja that bring me suddenly look at me.

"Alright, you in pink hair. Come here," She then motions me beside her. I then nod and following her hand direction. "Any other?" No one seems to say anything, she then sigh and mutters about cheap.

'_Well, I am sorry that I am this cheap!'_ I said grudgingly while I look at the foot of mine.

"You, hold this." She then gives me a blank paper. "Pull your chakra into this." I then nod.

'_Oh shit. I don't even know how..'_ suddenly a blue light coating the paper. "Good. Now, start moving it." At that, I nod. I then imagine the paper move, Then the paper starts moving the clock turn. The lady then sounded impressed.

"Good. Now tell me your name and age." She then asked, From then I can feel her voice changed from a harsh into a kind one. And at the side of my eyes, I can see many kids scowling at me.

"Haruno Yui, 9 years old. Currently being sold," I then answer with a grin. But from the face of the Ninja, she seems not amused at all. Maybe I failed as my Charisma is 1.2. Should have known I need that piece of crap!

"Your name now will be Sabaku no Yui. You will not hold any Haruno nor any last name no other than that. You will be placed as the Team Leader for today's mission. Survive the way from Land of Mochi to the Sunagakure." She then said.

I then stop for a while. What in the fuck?! What's the point of me procrastinating about choosing Haruno then?! I choose that because I know from the Anime that they are civilian! But apparently, I am in one of their Alternative Universe!

And Sabaku no Yui?! Shit! It's much cooler! Wait. wasn't Gaara got that last name too?

'_Fuck my back side..'_

. . .

"You, keep running and don't even try to stop until the sun is down!" I scream as I pump the chakra into my feet so I can follow the Ninja who is apparently leaving the brats under my care.

What did they expect from me?! Just because I can use a fucking chakra, it doesn't mean I can do a multitask on running and screaming to the kids who are trying to rest. I mean, what if we got left out. Or are they trying to think that we are going to transform to be a fucking God of Power or something like that!

What is this shit anyway? A test?

Yea, wait, I can feel my 1.5 points of lowly ass intelligent working. And it is telling me that it is probably a test.

But wait, when the Ninjas is far away from our eyes it means we can leave right and be free right? Wrong. From the first I have seen, there are 7 Ninjas in total. And now there's only 3 in front of us. Where the others 4 you asked? It's somewhere in the fucking shadow.

Suddenly I heard a pitiful wail and scream, "That's the 6th one.." I mumble, as I look back and watch the kids beside me getting decreased. My guts tell me that those 4 Ninja is the obvious culprit.

Many kids try to run, but after a while, we keep hearing screaming bloody murder and shit. I, of course, use that as the boost for the other sold kids beside me.

"C'mon, the slowpoke got eaten by the demon!" I said with a smile, but it seems the kids crying getting worse.

I blame my low Charisma for this!


End file.
